


Odds and Events

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little pieces from the Athene Noctua AU which aren't enough to stand on their own, but still need a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mondsüchtig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Mondsüchtig** (German) : A person addicted to the night and especially looking at the moon

"Out here again?"  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
Newt slides himself next to Hermann on the silvery grass.  
  
Hermann tilts his head and his eyes flash with trapped moonlight. "I haven’t seen a country sky in nearly thirty years. I’d nearly forgotten how many stars there are to see." His voice drops to a whisper. "I worried I’d never see them again."  
  
"You’ve got plenty of time to get reacquainted now." Newt stretches an arm around him. "Wanna introduce me to your old friends?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How on earth did I write a semi-decent story in _80_ words? Well, 79, since one is a sound effect.


	2. Agastopia (Newt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agastopia** (English) : An admiration of a particular part of someone’s body

"I think I love **this** part of you most—except for your brain, of course. Right here." Newt marks the spot with a kiss. "No one else has a shoulder like this, muscles like these, Hermann." Another kiss. "I wish you could see it like I do. The motion is absolute poetry." Newt trails his lips along the curve of the wing’s anchoring muscles and slips his fingers deep into the soft feathers.

Hermann purrs and slowly flexes his wing, smirking as Newt’s breath hitches. He rolls his hips between Newt’s thighs and Newt's heart skips and hops.

Newt separates himself from Hermann’s back. "Oh **god**. Now you’re just messing with me, you **jerk**."

The pillow nearly swallows Hermann’s answer: "Perhaps I’m inviting you to do more than kiss."

"Oh really." He leans forward again and nuzzles Hermann’s shoulder. "Okay. You win. Get naked."

"My, you are the very soul of romance."

"Don’t you know it."


	3. Șafak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Șafak** (Turkish) : The first skylight seen at the sky in dawn or just before the sun rises

"You didn’t come to bed last night." Hermann pushes a mug of cocoa into Newt’s hand.

He sips absently. "That growth factor I was telling you about? **Nearly** had it figured out, then I dropped the sample jar and the goo got everywhere and I had to start from the top again and I got the medium mixed before I noticed I needed fresh catalysts but I’m all out—I need to order some more from that place on the mainland I told you about—so I tried to wing it but it didn’t work **at all** … and then you showed up and—"

Hermann squeezes Newt’s shoulder. "Newton, did you take your medication yesterday?"

He shakes his head.

"The day before?" Newt takes a gulp of cocoa and shakes again.

"The day before that?"

"I don’t … ," he scrunches his eyes in concentration, "think so. I don’t remember." He blinks. "I’m hypomanic, aren’t I?"

"I believe you are." Hermann gently pulls his partner to his feet. "Let’s get your medicine."

"Yeah … yeah. Good idea." He swallows the chalky pills with a mouthful of cocoa. "Sorry. I haven’t screwed up like this for a while now …"

"It’s alright." Hermann takes his hand and leads him to the patio. "It’s almost dawn."

"We can watch it together."

Hermann moves his hand to the nape of Newt’s neck and the smaller man leans against him.

"Thanks, dude."

"You’re welcome," Hermann whispers and brushes a kiss against Newt’s temple.


	4. Dysania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dysania** (English) : The state of finding it extremely difficult to get out of bed in the morning

Newt pokes his head into their bedroom to find the curtains tightly closed and a lump of feathers and blankets on the bed.

"Hermann? Dude? Are you getting up today?"

No response.

"It's, like, ten. The housekeeper's been and gone."

A wing twitches irritatedly.

Newt sits on the bed, tucking his feet under Hermann's drooping feathers. "Are you alright?"

Hermann emits a sound just short of human speech.

"I'm not sure how to interpret that." He pokes Hermann's shoulder. "Use your words, dude."

"No."

"C'mon. You can give me more than one syllable."

"Go away."

"Three. That's progress."

"Leave me alone."

"Four." Newt shifts closer, pressing his leg against Hermann's side.

The bundle shivers. "Your feet are cold."

"Thanks for the ammunition." He wiggles his toes under the lump.

Hermann squawks and batters Newt with his wings

Newt tries and mostly fails to guard his face but soon he's laughing and trying to clean powder down from his glasses. "That worked better than I hoped."

Hermann scowls, but pushes himself up and stretches all his limbs.

 


	5. Agastopia (Hermann)

" **Dude**! That **tickles**!" Newt squirms where Hermann pins him against the wall.

Hermann noses Newt's neck and huffs.

"Seriously!" He pushes the other man lightly in the chest. "I'm **totally** for displays of affection, **especially** physical ones, but your eyelashes—"

Hermann mumbles unintelligibly against his skin and Newt dissolves into helpless giggles.

"I can't **breathe** , Hermann! **Stop**! **Please**!"

Relenting, Hermann pulls away. "My apologies. I let myself be carried away. I especially enjoy this part"—he traces the curve between Newt's shoulder and throat with a thin finger—"of you."

Newt shivers. "Haah. We need to find you a way appreciate me without cutting off the oxygen to my brain."

"Maybe I need only approach from a different angle."

"Yeeeeah ... that's more like it. Feel free to keep doing that."

"Oh, I do."

 


	6. Disallowance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disallowance** (English) : refusal to allow, reject, veto; refusal to admit the truth or validity of

"Psst!" she whispers, not as quietly as she thinks in the small room.

 _Her again_. _Do **not** roll your eyes_.

"What now?"

 _A new voice_. _She brought a friend_? _To a review session_?

"Don't you just want to hug him?"

 _Not **another** overview of her love life_.  
  
"Who? The teaching assistant?" The new girl cocks her head and squints.

 _ **What**_? _Keep writing_.

"Duh! This's the one I told you about."

 _She's been talking to others_? _About hugging me_? _Is she mad as well as annoying_?

"He's all sharp edges. You could cut glass with those cheekbones, but you'd also cut you."  
  
 _What does that even mean_?

"He just needs someone to feed him."

 _I am perfectly capable of feeding myself, miss_.

"You don't want a boyfriend. You want a kid to mother."  
  
 _I am **not** a **child**_. _I don't need anyone's help, let alone **yours**_.  
  
The first girl sticks out her tongue.

 _Aha! Really, if you were trying to get away with this at **least** change your seat from time to time_. _Would you be **quiet** , please_.  
  
She blushes viciously.  
  
 _That's more like it_.  
  
She slides lower in her seat. "Oh **god**. He **hates** me."

 _I simply wish you would let me do my job_.  
  
"He hates that you're talking in his class—"  
  
 _Yes, I do_. _So why are you talking_?  
  
"—Boy's too serious."  
  
 _About my work, yes, so will you **please** let me finish_?  
  
"He's adorable, though."  
  
 _She **is** completely mad_. _Do not blush_. _Be still, wings_.  
  
The second girl rolls her eyes. "If you're so interested in him, you should say something. Get to him before someone else does."  
  
 _Oh, yes_. _Join the non-existent queue_.  
  
"I dunno ... he's out of my league, I think."  
  
 _I am out of your **species** , young lady_.  
  
"Do you want me to talk to him for you? 'Cuz I will."  
  
 _Please don't_. _We'll all regret it_.  
  
" **No**! No, I'll say something. When the time is right."  
  
 _There will never be a 'right' time._  
  
"Well, you'd better hurry up. He graduates at the end of the semester."

 _Thank goodness_.  
  
"Oh **god**. I don't need that kind of pressure. Why couldn't he just ask **me**?"

 _Because I am not interested_. _I **can't** be_.


	7. Sukinshippu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sukinshippu** (Japanese) : The intimacy, or closeness, between a parent and a child; generally used for bonding through physical contact such as holding hands, hugging, or parents washing their child at a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with artificiallifecreator.

_pat-pat pat-pat pat-pat_

You ease yourself onto your knees, wings flexing and flaring for balance.

_pat-pat pat-pat pat-whumpf_

Tiny arms wrap around your neck, tinier fingers clutch at your feathers.

"A nightmare, Ангел мой?"

Muffled sobs. 

You hold your precious bundle closer, pressing the small life to your chest. Your wings cocoon you both in warm darkness. "You’re safe here."

_Da-du-Da-dum-Da-Dum-Da-dum Da-Da dum Da-Da dum Da-Da dum_

"You’re safe, Ангел," you repeat and press a kiss to the mop of sleep-mussed hair.

_Da dum Da dum Da dum_

Your little angel nods and and snuggles closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ангел мой = my angel


	8. Saudade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Saudade** (Portuguese) : A deep, nostalgic, and melancholic longing for something or someone, often accompanied with a denied fact that what one longs for will never come back

"It's a bit crap, this afterlife. Seeing you again is brilliant, but I've got no way to get your attention." Edan sighs and sinks halfway into the bed. "Maybe I'll get the knack after a little practice. Took me a day to stop falling through chairs, after all." He grimaces.  
  
Hermann whimpers in his sleep, fingers twitching and wings quivering.  
  
"Aww, no. Not another nightmare. You had enough of them last night. Easy, easy there," the redhead coos and cups the nape of Hermann's neck except his hand passes right through.

He tries again. "The little feathers here? I can't feel 'em, but I bet they're super silky-soft, like the best stuffed animals."  
  
Hermann makes a small sound and his wings shift once more then relax.

Edan blinks in surprise. "Brilliant!" The tips of his wings brush against Hermann's.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you right away. I should've sent a note. I should've called you. Jesus, I fucked up."

He strokes those tiny feathers on Hermann's back. Sometimes he thinks they move under his touch.  
  
"You shouldn't be facing these monsters alone," he whispers. "This isn't the same as being here in the flesh, but it's better than nothing. I hope. It's the best I can do now."  
  
The sleeping man hums contentedly.


	9. Cafuné

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Cafuné** (Brazilian Portuguese) : The act of tenderly running one’s fingers through someone’s hair

Hermann shivers under a tangle of blankets even as his skin shines with sweat.  
  
"Oh, dude. You're feeling even worse." Newt sets the tea tray down on the bedside table.  
  
"Brilliant observation, Doctor," Hermann croaks. "I caught the damned flu at the conf—" A violent coughing fit shakes feathers loose. "You should leave before I infect you."  
  
"Shut up, Hermann. I'm not going anywhere while you're this sick." Newt slides into bed next to him and cards his fingers through his damp hair.  
  
Hermann closes his eyes at the touch. "Thank you," he wheezes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to artificiallifecreator (beta extraordinaire) for reminding me tea trays are a thing.


	10. Paparazzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Paparazzo** (Italian) : a freelance photographer, especially one who takes candid pictures of celebrities for publication.

The adorable snaps of #CutePilots Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori have made the rounds for months and fueled many a watercooler chat session, but has another power couple formed among the leaders of the victorious and vindicated Jaeger Program?

A little bird tells _ZOMG!_ the daring doctors, Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb, have not only taken jobs together at the New Zealand Ministry for the Environment, but will be sharing a house. A house on a private island. A **very** private island.

Now, we at _ZOMG!_ don't like to jump to conclusions, but this behavior from a pair of thirty-something confirmed bachelors is **very** suggestive. Especially on the heels of their recent trip to Geneva where they were seen enjoying a quiet moment together at the Winter Garden, walking arm-in-arm through the streets, holding hands under the table in front of the UN Security Council, and sharing a single room—and bed?—at the Hotel InterContinental.

Are they or aren't they an item? Further information may be hard to come by now that the pair have fled civilization, but _ZOMG!_ readers will be the first to learn of any wedding plans!

**Author's Note:**

> Many of these will be familiar to my Tumblr followers.
> 
> All beta-ed by [artificiallifecreator](http://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator), including the ones where they're listed as co-author. They deserve mountains of credit for editing my brain spasms.


End file.
